ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Character)
Ultraman Lightning, formerly known as Adam, is a random Ultra who happened to gain electric powers from a crazy incident involving the Great Red Spot. He is the main hero of his series. Personality Lightning is ambitious and outgoing; once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Despite this, he is easily distracted. He doesn't know a thing about Earth customs and is excited to learn and try new things. He also has a rather elaborate sense of humor. Lightning has a soft spot for natural kaiju and won't kill them unless they are truly evil, but flies into a rage when his allies are hurt. He greatly respects Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his superiors even with his unique powers. History Lightning was born Adam, the son of two high-ranking Space Rangers. He was born with a crest weapon like his mom, Ultrawoman Tetra, and arm blades like his dad, Ultraman Magnus. At some point prior to Ultra Fight Adam (a prequel to the series proper), when Adam was still training for the Space Garrison, Ultraman Orb paid a visit to the Land of Light. Having heard of Orb's achievements, Adam was excited to meet him. Orb ended up teaching Adam how to make two additional sluggers using his arm blades. Ultra Fight Adam Newly graduated from the Space Ranger Academy and having just received his Color Timer, Adam's first mission sent him to Planet X (yes, the Godzilla one), where he was tasked with stopping Alien Helix Deox, a mad scientist who genetically altered and enhanced other aliens and their monsters, making them more powerful and obedient to him, in hopes of conquering the universe. Adam broke into Deox's labs, and defeated his five alien generals and their monsters, with help from a Zandrias that he freed from Deox's capture. He then destroyed the lab, but Deox escaped with his equipment. As a last resort, Deox combined the DNA of the generals' seven monsters to create the super monster Chimeraryu, which proved to be the deadliest monster Adam had faced. Then it made the fateful mistake of killing Zandrias. Enraged, Adam grabbed Chimeraryu and flew it into Jupiter's Great Red Spot, where it was ripped apart by the intense winds and storms. Adam was caught in the storm too, but instead of being killed, his body was altered. Adam was recovered by the Space Garrison after he was discovered floating in Jupiter's orbit. He awoke in a hospital to discover that his red markings had become black and he bore yellow thunderbolt patterns. After his release, Adam discovered his electric powers. He needed special instruction to learn how to control them, and got them from Ultraman Mebius. After he had gotten used to his powers, and reaffirmed his parents that everything was fine, Adam decided to change his name to Ultraman Lightning, and he was soon sent on a mission to Earth when an age of monsters popped up. Ultraman Lightning TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness After an encounter with Alien Nackle Verser, Lightning is suddenly thrown into Ultraman Blizzard's world, where the two elemental ultras must team up with Ultraman Legacy to defeat not only a more powerful version of one of Lightning's deadliest foes, but also a nightmarish fusion beast. Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Deox is defeated, but the Age of Monsters is still in full swing. Lightning steals acquires a brand new form to fight increasingly deadly foes, including a mysterious man with ties to the Land of Light's past. Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God Lightning finally comes face to face with the mastermind behind his past foes, and with the help of Ultimate Force Zero, must stop the Dark Ultra's master plan to claim an item of legendary power from before even the time of King. Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Lightning will have a minor role in this special. Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light TBA Ultraman Zora Lightning was among the Ultras who joined forces to battle against the Daorium Emperor. Despite their combined power, it was no match for the Emperor's Dao Factor abilities, until the Titan Princes appeared. The Princes defeated the villain with comical ease before banishing him to a pocket dimension, which in the process forcefully sent the Ultras, including Lightning, back to their home universes. A bit of Lightning's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultrawoman Six's crystal to access his Megawatt Rainbow form. Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos Season 2 Lightning is visited by a mysterious force, which tells him that it knows the whereabouts of Sangoma Geronimon, who escaped the defeat of Onyx. Before providing Lightning with directions to the alternate world where the villain has taken refuge, it gives him a mysterious cartridge bearing Lightning's own image. The entity tells Lightning to give the cartridge to a boy named Tatsumi Akairashi, then disappears. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Immediately after the defeat of Sangoma Geronimon, Lightning ends up on the tail of another evil entity. After pursuing Shadow Servant Waroga between worlds, Lightning finally gets home, upon which he discovers the fiend has met up with its master on Planet Glacier. Logically, Lightning investigates, upon which he finally meets the Ultra his teacher told him about and two completely new faces. Ultraman 0 Chronicle At some point in his travels, Lightning encountered Ultraman 0 and challenged him to a fight. After battling to a standstill, Lightning decided to give some of his energy to 0 as thanks for a good fight, granting 0 access to Blitz form. Rise of the Dark Cross Gaiden Lightning joins the Anti-Dark Cross Team in this roleplay. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Lightning made his debut in UBA Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy!, where he and some friends battle against Yeay and his army of Whows. He has been a recurring character since then. Other Random RPs Outside of UBA, Lightning has appeared in a whole bunch of non-canon roleplays where he teams up with a bunch of other heroes. In them, he has gained two capsule monsters: a Dwarf Bulborb and a Kineticlops. Transformation Taji Kawabata transforms into Ultraman Lightning using the Thunder Ball, which greatly resembles a Poke Ball, but all black with yellow thunderbolt markings. To use it, Taji presses the button on the front of the ball, then throws it into the air with his left hand and catches it in his right. The ball then pops open and emits a flash of light that engulfs the screen. A dark cloud emerges from the middle of the white background, before Lightning flies at the screen with thunderbolts discharging from the cloud behind him. When transforming back into his human form, Lightning releases a black cloud. A thunderbolt is released from the cloud and strikes the ground, revealing Taji. Profile Stats * Height ** Adam/Normal: 45 meters ** High Voltage: 50 meters ** Attacker Armor/God of Thunder: 48 meters ** Raijin: 42 meters * Weight ** Adam/Normal: 36,000 tons ** High Voltage: 40,000 tons ** Attacker Armor Mk1: 48,000 tons ** Attacker Armor Mk2/God of Thunder: 44,000 tons ** Raijin: 42,000 tons * Age: 6,600 years (Equivalent to 19 or 20 human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes or more (He can recharge by absorbing electricity) * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Lightning is weak against cold temperatures. God of Thunder bypasses this weakness. * Hobbies: Baking, gaming * Likes: Computers, learning new things, good kaiju * Dislikes: Cramped spaces, Earth (at first) Relationships * Ultraman Magnus (Father) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Mother) * Ultraman Mebius (Teacher) * CAKE (Teammates) * Demaaga (Ally) * Ultraman Blizzard (Ally) * Ultraman Legacy (Ally) * Ultraman Bushido (Ally) * Ultraman 0 (Friendly rival) Body Features - Adam/Base= * Ultra Tri-Blades/Lightning Tri-Blades: Adam/Lightning has a detachable slugger blade on his head, as well as blades on his arms, from which he has learned to create energy copies similar to the Orb Sluggers. - High Voltage= * Lightning Mega-Blade: The evolution of the slugger on Lightning's head, it transforms into a larger sword when removed. * Lightning Quad-Blades: Similar to the blades on his normal form's arms, but with a pair on his legs as well. All four can generate energy copies. * Protectors: Lightning gains protector armor on his chest and back. * Focus Nodes: Lightning gains additional Focus Nodes on his shoulders, hands and heels. - Attacker Armor= * Cyber Mechanic: The Attacker Armor, being based on Ultraman Orb's Lightning Attacker form, is based on the same Cyber Mechanic as Orb's. * Zenshin Crystals: The Attacker Armor possesses these in the same places as Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. * Helmet Crystal: The Attacker Armor's helmet has a crystal that can be used to fire beams. - God of Thunder= * Megingjord: Lightning wears Ultraman Thor's Belt of Strength, which doubles this form's already impressive physical might. * Jarngriepr: Lightning wears Ultraman Thor's metal gloves/gauntlets, which he needs to hold the short handle of Mjolnir. These replace the blades on his arms. * Lightning Blade: Lightning now only has one slugger, the one on his head. * Cape: Lightning wears a red cape. - Raijin= * Dai Taikourin: A large, perpetually rotating metal ring which constantly hovers behind Lightning in this form. It supports a circle of small taiko drums. * Inazuma-Hou: A pair of blasters attached to Lightning's wrists. They replace his normal arm blades. * Hair Crests: Instead of a slugger, Lightning has several small, backward-pointing crests akin to Raijin's hair. }} Forms - Lightning= Lightning's current forms and identity, which he uses in most of his appearances. Standard Powers Lightning can use these in any form. * Electric Abilities: Thanks to his dip in one of the biggest storms in the universe, Lightning somehow gained the powers of electricity. In addition to his many electric beams, he also can use it for many less flashy purposes. ** Electricity Immunity: Being charged with electricity, Lightning is immune to its adverse effects. ** Electricity Absorption: Lightning can absorb electricity to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** Shark Sense: Lightning can sense an individual's electromagnetic field, just like a shark. ** EMP: If needed, Lightning can create an electromagnetic pulse that can shut down machinery. It doesn't seem to work on robots, however/for some reason. He sometimes sets off EMPs by accident, as shown when he first landed on Earth. ** Magnetic Hold: Although rarely used, Lightning can magnetize objects or structures to hold them in the air, restrain enemies, or adhere them to surfaces. He can firmly hold even kaiju in place with magnetism. ** Ultra Defibrillation: Lightning can heal himself or others by absorbing their electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. He can also provide electrical energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repairing any brain damage. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Like most other Ultraseven-type Ultras, Lightning can use telekinesis to control his Sluggers. He cannot do much else with these abilities, as he has only taken Slugger classes and not other willpower electives despite his mother's encouragement. - High Voltage= High Voltage Lightning's upgraded form, which he suddenly accessed in the middle of his and Mebius' battle with Drachium Death Zetton. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Running Speed: Mach 4 * Jumping Distance: 1,200 m * Jumping Height: 350 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 95,000 t * Grip Strength: 70,000 t Powers Weapons * Lightning Mega-Blade: A transforming crest weapon/sword, which resembles the Xlugger and Orb Slasher. It has a longer blade and a buzzsaw-like roulette that can be spun to slash Lightning's foes. ** Obligatory Generic Slash: The blade can charge itself with energy and perform a more powerful electric slash attack that never gets or needs a name. *** Obligatory Buzzsaw Slash: The buzzsaw-like roulette of the blade can spin to slice opponents. While doing so, it is charged with electricity. ** Bladefensor: By spinning the roulette, Lightning can create an electric barrier. ** Thunderipper: After spinning the roulette once, Lightning releases an energy wave from the blade. He can swing the blade to launch a crescent of electricity, or toss an electric disk from the roulette. ** Voltangler: After spinning the roulette twice, Lightning forms an electric whip from the blade's tip. It can be used to whip monsters or constrain them while shocking them. *** Voltrasher: If Lightning activates the Voltangler while the reattaches the blade is attached to his head, he can perform a Photon Edge-like beam attack. ** Gigawattracer: After spinning the roulette thrice, Lightning dashes forwards at the speed of Mach 12 with the blade in hand. He rapidly slashes his opponent at high speeds, before delivering five final slashes charged with electricity, leaving a thunderbolt symbol cut through the opponent. * Lightning Quad-Blades: Lightning retains the blades on his arms, but now gains two more blades running up his legs to his knees. Like the ones on his arms, they can emit copies of energy. Interestingly, unlike his base form, said copies are controlled not by telekinesis, but by magnetism. ** Slugger Typhoon: The Lightning Quad-Blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a powerful whirlwind that carries them off the ground. Lightning then flies into the air and slashes the opponent with the Lightning Mega-Blade. ** Omega Knock Tactics: An enhanced version of the Tri-Blade Assault, using all four of his Quad-Blades. ** Lightning Slicer Duo: Lightning can combine the Lightning Quad-Blades into two energy swords that resemble the Zero Twin Sword and Beyond Twin Edge. *** Spinning Final Lightning: Holding the Lightning Slicer Duo, Lightning spins in a tornado with his arms out, rapidly slashing the opponent. Physical Attacks * Voltage Windmill: Lightning cartwheels at or past his opponent, the blades on his arms and legs slashing at them. * Lightning-Speed Punch: A series of rapid punches charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Kick: A high-speed kick charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Chop: A series of rapid chops charged with electricity. Miscellaneous * Lightning-Speed Burst: Lightning can generate an aura of electricity around himself, which increases his already impressive speed on the ground or in the air. In this state, his reflexes are improved, and he is protected from indirect damage. Using this ability even allowed him to keep up with Drachium Death Zetton's teleportation. * Lightning Way: Lightning can generate a tunnel of electricity between himself and the target, so they cannot escape. This also gives the Lightning Mega-Blade's attacks a temporary boost. Combination Attacks * Super Oyako Knock Tactics: A combination attack with the Lightning Quad-Blades and his mother's Tetra Fang. An enhanced version of the original. - Attacker Armor= Forms and images by: UltraGrenburr12678 - Mk2= Attacker Armor Mk2 After the original Attacker Armor breaks and Lightning is defeated, Hikari comes in at the nick of time and gives Lightning the new and improved Attacker Armor, made just for him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 5.5 * Running Speed: Mach 2.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,280 m * Jumping Height: 390 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 115,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t Finishers * Lightning Blitz Counter: Lightning charges his fist with electricity before releasing it all in one powerful punch. He can also fire it out in the form of an electric Ultra Beam. * Lightning Blitz Smash: A huge orb made of electricity is thrown at the enemy. A further upgraded version of Lightning's Electrosphere. * Lightning Blitz Rush: Lightning turns into a mass of electricity and charges through his opponent, destroying them from the inside. * Lightning Blitz Cross: Lightning charges up electricity and fires a cross-shaped energy blast. It can slice clean through monsters or create an X-shaped electrical explosion Energy Attacks * Lightning Blitz Slash: A small bolt of electrical energy. Lightning can now fire several of these at a time. * Lightning Blitz Striker: Lightning uses the crystal on his forehead to fire a beam of pinpoint accuracy. This version pierces through the target, and can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. * Lightning Blitz Whipper: Lightning releases lightning bolts from his fingers, which can wrap around things in order for him to throw them. They are harder to break free from than the original. * Lightning Blitz Discharge: Lightning releases electric bolts from the crystals on his body. Weapons * Lightning Blitz Saber(s): A sword of electricity summoned from either arm crystal. They are sharper and more durable than the originals. ** Lightning Blitz Wave: Swinging the Lightning Blitz Sabers, Lightning releases crescent waves of electricity. ** Lightning Blitz Arrow: The Lightning Blitz Sabers can be fired from Lightning's arms as projectiles. Physical Attacks * Lightning Blitz Attack: Lightning's physical attacks are now infused with even more electricity than the original armor. ** Lightning Blitz Punch: A powerful electric punch attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one punch. ** Lightning Blitz Kick: A powerful electric kick attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one kick. ** Lightning Blitz Chop: A powerful electric chop attack. Can be charged to slice clean through monsters. Skills * Durability: His armored portions are even more protected than the original, allowing Lightning to shrug off even blows that would normally be fatal. * Enhanced Mobility: Compared to the original, this armor is lighter and less bulky, negating the slowness of the original Attacker Armor form. Miscellaneous * Digitize: Lightning can digitize and enter cyberspace. * Lightning Blitz Charge: This version of the armor further increases Lightning's electricity absorption capabilities. He can choose to recharge his own energy, or have electricity go into the armor, further increasing its power and performance. ** Lightning Blitz Boost: When the armor is at maximum charge, Lightning gains a boost aura similar to that of High Voltage. This increases his strength as well as speed, and electrocutes anything touching him. Combination Attacks * Mega Oyako Strike: Lightning and his father perform the Lightning Blitz Counter and Final Fist on the same opponent. A far stronger version of the original combo. }} - God of Thunder= God of Thunder Lightning's ultimate form, which he obtains in his movie. This form wields the power of Ultraman Thor, whose visit to Earth in the past inspired the Norse god of thunder. Lightning gains armor, a cape and a helmet, and can wield the legendary hammer Mjolnir in battle. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 1,300 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 200,000 t * Grip Strength: 150,000 t Powers Finishers * TBA Energy Attacks * TBA Weapons * Mjolnir: As expected by the source of this form's powers, Lightning wields the legendary hammer in battle. ** TBA * Lightning Blade: Lightning's arm blades are gone, leaving him with the one slugger on his head. He can still use it to great effect. ** TBA Physical Attacks * TBA Skills * TBA Miscellaneous * TBA - Raijin= Raijin Lightning Form by: GeedWarrior26 Lightning's special form, which debuts in Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos. This form was achieved when Ultraman Bushido provided Lightning with some of his samurai energy. Lightning commonly assumes this form in other universes while God of Thunder's power is recharging after using its dimensional travel abilities. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 9 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 900 m * Jumping Height: 250 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Brute Strength: 130,000 t * Grip Strength: 95,000 t Powers Finishers * Typhoon Gatling: Lightning rises into the air as the Dai Taikourin begins to spin faster and faster. He then points his hand forward to fire a barrage of electric blasts from the rotating drums. * Megawatt Genzai: A more powerful version of the Megawatt Current, surrounded in a cyclone of energy. ** Megawatt Dai Genzai: The Dai Taikourin moves to Lightning's front, generating a lens of light energy. He then fires the Megawatt Genzai through the ring, amplifying its power tenfold. Energy Attacks * Tomoe Giri: An electric Ultra Slash shaped like the tomoe symbol commonly seen on Raijin's drums. ** Yondan Tomoe Giri: The disc splits into three independent, comma-shaped blasts and a three-pronged blade of electricity. Weapons * Dai Taikourin: A large, perpetually rotating metal ring which constantly hovers behind Lightning in this form. It supports a circle of small taiko drums. ** Taikourin Jinrai: Lightning can loudly play the Dai Taikourin's drums to create claps of thunder and sonic booms that send enemies flying. ** Taikourin Mamoru: The Dai Taikourin moves to Lightning's front and generates a large shield of electricity inside its circumference. ** Taikourin Dai Giri: The Dai Taikourin can be charged with electricity and used as a giant Ultra Slash. * Inazuma-Hou: A pair of blasters attached to Lightning's wrists. ** Arashi no Bachi: When detached from Lightning's arms, the Inazuma-Hou turn into a pair of bachi drumsticks used to play the drums on the Dai Taikourin. ** Inazuma Rakurai: Lightning fires thunderbolts out of the Inazuma-Hou. Physical Attacks * Raijin Tsuki: A powerful punch attack. ** Raijin Dai Tsuki: A more powerful punch charged with electricity. * Raijin Keri: A powerful kick attack. ** Raijin Dai Keri: A more powerful kick charged with electricity. * Raijin Buranco: A swinging throw attack. Skills * Levitation: Lightning can levitate indefinitely in this form, similar to his mother. Miscellaneous * Arashi Yuso: Lightning fires a divine bolt out of the Inazuma-Hou into the heavens. From the impact point, a dark cloud spreads, transporting Lightning, his allies, and his opponents into the Arashi Sunpo, a pocket dimension of shallow water with constant thunderstorms and typhoons. }} }} Gallery Adam (Ultraman Lightning).png|Adam by GeedWarrior26 Lightning Cropped.png|Ultraman Lightning by GeedWarrior26 UltramanLightningAttackerArmorMK2Yellow.png|Another version of Attacker Armor Mk2 Lightning.png|A N G E R Y Lightning by Ultraman Plasma Trivia * Lightning was drawn by GeedWarrior26, using a base by EliteRaptor2015. Thanks, bro. ** His render was made by MoarCrossovers. Thank you. *** His other forms' renders were made by UltraGrenburr12678. Thank you, too. * High Voltage's techniques were submitted by SolZen321, Furnozilla, BigD2003 and Sentinel 72. Thanks, guys! * Although not intentional, Lightning's powers and personality are both very similar to DC Comics' Static. ** Kit has embraced the similarities by giving Lightning magnetic powers like Static, and even giving his High Voltage form some purple markings like Static's costume. * According to Lightning himself, his real full name is Adam Adan Shining Golden Goldilocks Corncob Dandruff Gabriel Amazing Mighty Superman Ironclad. He was joking. Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Elemental Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity